Love Is Evil
by Rosetta-Carthridge
Summary: School was boring until Healer Rosalind showed up. Fifth years and above are shown their true animangus forms and who their soul-mates are. What is the reason behind these experiments and is the outcome worth it in the end? Adopted. Mslash. Originally called Animangus and Soul-mates.
1. Pilot

_Episode One- Just another Boring Day_

Adopted by Rosetta Carthridge_  
_Written by Love Is Evil

*The Harry Potter Franchise and Book Series belongs solely to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers*  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

A new year at Hogwarts. A year with no arse-backwards demonic snake man trying to kill anyone or some odd-ball creature prowling around the castle. When anything thing happened around the school, Harry Potter was happy to say that, for once, him and his friends had nothing to do with it. The sad part about that was it made school boring as hell. The Golden Trio made their way through their seventh year of school, which they had miss because they were busy trying to save the world, and found themselves wishing that Fluffy had a brother who was protecting some valuable piece of wizard lore.

Harry and Ron normally had no time to do such things in Potions because of Snape breathing down their necks about the vast amount of incompetence they seemed to display daily, but today was different. Instead of focusing on them, he decided to torment Neville.

"Poor Neville, he is already afraid of the greasy git. This is just gonna make it worse. I think Snape still wants to get him back for forcing the Snape-boggart to wear his Grandma's clothes in our third year." Ron murmured as he handed Hermione some ingredient for the revival potion they were supposed to be working on.

"I forgot about that, but you don't pity him enough to exchange places with him do you?" Harry asked, smiling at Hermione behind Ron's back, knowing what his answer would be.

"Bloody hell no!" Ron exclaimed. "He might have helped the Light side, but I will never get in the way of an angry Snape on purpose." The rest of the trio let out a laugh and continued to work through the rest of the hour quite peacefully. They bottle up their perfectly brewed Revival potion and left it on Snape's desk. As they walked down the corridor to get to the Great Hall, they noted a large congregation of visitors walking towards the north side of the castle.

"Wonder what that could be… Something must be happening." Hermione whispered to the boys as they took their seats at the Gryffindor table. Ron was busy shoveling food on his plate and Harry was staring at the Head table.

"What do you think Dumbledore is going to say?" Harry asked and motioned to the front. Following Harry's motion, Hermione saw Dumbledore standing at his podium.

"Before you entreat on this lovely feast, please listen to this announcement. Tomorrow's classes have been canceled for the fifth years and above. Hogwarts is taking part in two experiments that would present unknown dangers to anyone younger than the age of 14. The first experiment is an Animangus Selection, where one finds their true Animangus form. The second experiment is known as the Fatal Love experiment, which is where a spell is cast on everyone so they can find their soul-mate. Those who will be taking part please meet me here at eleven tomorrow and do not be late. For those who are will never have a chance quite like this." The Headmaster recited and bade us good fortune for tomorrow. The rest of dinner was full of laughter and cheer for the eligibles as well as anger and gloom for the ineligibles.

"What do you think?" Harry asked the table.

"I'm going to do it. It seems like a fascinating experience." Hermione responded.

"Of course you would." Harry laughed and dodged the potato Hermione threw at him.

"Ronald, what do you think?" Hermione asked with big doe eyes. It was clear to Harry that she still hadn't gotten over her crush and was hoping that Ron would be her soul-mate.

"It's cool, I guess." Ron paused to say before shoving more food in his mouth. Harry patted Hermione's shoulder and shrugged while she let out an exasperated sigh.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Author's Note: I am so glad that I have the chance to make the story go on! Please, for all of the fans out there, don't be shy with the review button. Let me know what you like and dislike about how I am going with the story. Love you all :)  
~Rose


	2. Professor Problems

_Episode Two- Professor Problems_

Adopted by Rosetta Carthridge_  
_Written by Love Is Evil

*The Harry Potter Franchise and Book Series belongs solely to J.K. Rowling and Warner Brothers*  
•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••

Harry shot down the hall like a jet in an effort to reach the Great Hall before the doors shut. He had over slept and his git of a best friend didn't think to wake him up. On his way he bumped into someone who was running as well and both went tumbling to the ground. Harry had the air knocked out of him as the blonde boy fell on him.

"Sor-" Harry began to say as the boy on top of him started to get up.

"Look where you're going next time Potter, because I won't be as kind." Draco sneered while rubbing his side.

"Shut it, Malfoy." All trace of remorse gone from Harry's voice when he realized who it was. Both boys headed to the Great Hall in a tension filled silence and it only broke when they were sitting at their own tables. Seconds after they hurried in the doors shut and no one else could come in. Dumbledore stepped up and introduced the head researcher for the experiments, Rosalind Del Mar.

"Hello and good morning," Professor Rosalind greeted the students, "I am here to conduct two experiments as I am sure Dumbledore has told you. This morning we will start the Animangus Selections. How this works is you will assigned a guardian who will proctor the exam for you in a secure room. In the room there will be a ring on the floor where you will stand. After you go through the motions with your proctor, mini-animals will pop up and you will wave your hand over each one. There will be at least four rounds of this. What appears will be different for each person. The animal that glows in the end will become your animangus form. Tomorrow will be dedicated to trying to turn into the chosen animal, but more about that later. Please head to your designated area. You may ask me questions after the exam has been taken."

A few second later pieces of parchment plinked down in front of everyone in the hall. Harry's parchment read- _Severus Snape, Potions Classroom_. He moaned and wonder why it had to be that professor? Hermione's groan reverberated throughout the hall and caught the attention of Ron.

"Who did you get?" Ron asked while peering over her shoulder.

"Ugggghhh! Professor… She doesn't even deserve to be called professor." Hermione spat and the boys instinctively took a step back. No one wanted a repeat of Ron's return during the Horcrux hunt.

"Who?" They asked.

"Trelawney." She hissed. Harry choked down his laughter at the site at his best friend's face, but Ron burst out laughing and knocked over Hermione's pumpkin juice. In a whirl of robes and bags Hermione stormed out the Hall without a word.

"You're such an arse sometimes, Ron." Harry called out to him on his way to find Hermione. By the time he had gotten to the corridor, Hermione was gone. Oh well, Harry thought as he made his way through the castle. He walked to his exam room to find not one Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, or Gryffindor waiting outside the room. Harry cautiously walked toward the group and tried to act like he belonged. No one really paid him any attention until Draco came waltzing down the opposite hall.

"Lost, Potter?" He snarled at the boy. Everyone turned and stared at the lone Gryffindor.

"Harry Potter." Snape called out from his list.

"Not in the slightest, Malfoy." Harry smirked at the group and this time, he was the one waltzing into the classroom. Inwardly, Draco and Harry were both glad a fight didn't start because neither of them wanted the results to be screwed over.

•••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••••  
Author's Note: The next chapter will be one of my own ideas, but then we should get to what was originally posted. Please, for all of the fans out there, don't be shy with the review button. Let me know what you like and dislike about how I am going with the story. Love you all :)  
~Rose


End file.
